The present invention relates to optical information storage medium control apparatus for magneto-optic disks and optical disks, and more particularly to optical information storage medium control apparatus with a miniaturized optical pickup device.
Technique for the optical pickup device is disclosed in JP-A-4-89634. In this technique, the pickup device includes a lamination of a phase film layer, a polarization film layer, an optical diffraction unit and a waveguide. In optical access, light is sent through the phase film layer to an optical disk and its reflection is returned to the phase film layer. The phase film layer produces a difference in phase between the light in the access and the reflection, and sends the reflection to the polarization film layer to polarize the reflection. The polarized light is then guided through the optical diffraction unit to the waveguide. Another reference is Tuyoshi Nagano et al., Nippon Denki Corporation, Compact Optical Head Integrated with Chip Elements for CD-ROM Drives", Optical Memory Symposium, 92, pp.113-114. This technique is concerned with an integrated circuit of a hologram device, a laser diode and a photodiode with a pattern of the hologram device being divided into four equal sectors.